


Patter of Small Feet

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark want children.<br/>NOTE: By request, for Catlover for his birthday.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Patter of Small Feet

## Patter of Small Feet

by peach

<http://us.geocities.com/peach1250/index.html>

* * *

He thrust hard one last time, burying his cock deep in his lover's ass. He moaned as his dick pulsed, sending a fresh load of come into the man under him. Lying full length on the broad back he panted to refill his lungs. 

A soft moan came from his mattress and he smiled as he nuzzled the tender skin below an ear. "Am I too heavy?" 

"Never. I love the feel of you on me." 

"But?" 

"I'm still hard, Lex." 

"Poor alien, the human is so cruel to you." 

"Yes, you are. I should go home to Mother." 

"Like that's going to happen." Lex rolled over and Clark followed so that they stayed connected. 

Wrapping his hand around Clark's dick, Lex stroked him slowly. Clark's foreskin moved over his dick in a sensuous slide. Clark wrapped one leg up over Lex's hip, allowing Lex to control the pace. He savored the times when Lex kept him hard for long periods of time. Making him wait for his climax. 

Lex sucked on the side of Clark's neck, chewing until he made a mark. Of course, it wouldn't last very long. Within minutes of the lead box being closed, the discoloration would disappear. He brought Clark to the edge and then stopped all movement. 

Clark moaned. "Lex, please!" 

"Not yet, not until I'm ready to go again." 

Clark sighed but protested no more. Lex held him, waiting until he was sure that Clark had calmed enough and then he began to stroke him again. Lex had hardened again so, he began to move inside Clark. Deep thrusts, opening his lover, bringing grunts and whimpers from Clark. 

"Lex, please, something is..." 

Lex froze at the tone of Clark's voice. "Clark, what's wrong?" 

"I feel strange, itchy." 

"Itchy? What does that mean?" 

"Please, don't stop moving." Clark sounded frantic and began working himself on Lex's dick. 

Lex gasped as Clark pulled off him, flipped him over and then Clark was astride him working himself so violently up and down that Lex could feel the bruises blooming on his flesh at all the contact points. 

"It's not working, Lex. Something is wrong." 

They were in the fortress; the only place they could go to have some uninterrupted private time. Lex looked toward the far wall and called out. 

"Jor-El, what is happening to him?" 

The image appeared as the scanning light moved over them. "Kal-El is in estrus." 

"What? I don't understand. Explain in simple terms and don't leave out any details." 

"Kal-El has reached maturity. His system is ready for reproduction. The protective membrane needs to be broken." 

"Is that why he's acting like this?" 

"Yes. For a human you are well endowed but you do not have the size to reach it or the power to push through." 

"Will he get past this soon? Like maybe before he breaks any part of me?" 

"He will continue attempting to relieve the irritation, the irritation will continue until the membrane is breached." 

"This sounds like a lose-lose situation. Is there some other way to break the membrane?" 

"Kal-El could fashion a device that you could use to open his womb." 

"Clark, stop!" 

"Lex, I can't, I need, please don't make me..." 

Lex grabbed his frantic lover's face and focused on him, willing him to listen. "Clark, did you not hear him? We need to find a way to open you. I can't do that for you. You have to listen to Jor-El and make what he tells you." 

Clark froze as Lex's words broke past his misery. Lex nodded when he realized that he'd gotten through. 

"Jor-El, show him a diagram of what he needs to make." 

Clark's head snapped around to look at the display. Lex gasped when he was suddenly left alone on the bed. He rose and pulled on the thick robe that was resting on the foot of the bed. 

"Joe-El, will I be able to impregnate Clark?" 

"I do not know. It will be difficult for him if you cannot." 

"Why is that?" 

"His drive is intense. He will attempt to breed until the membrane grows back, at that point his hormone levels will return to normal along with his desires." 

A cold wind touched Lex as his naked lover reappeared. Lex watched as Clark used his heat vision to soften up the metal, using his talented fingers he worked the molten material into the shape needed and then used his breath to cool it down. When he was finished it resembled a knitting needle with a very sharp curved blade at the end. 

Lex took the instrument without question. Clark knelt on all fours on the bed, presenting his backside. 

"Lex Luthor, this is Kal-El's body. Insert the instrument slowly." Lex eased it inside Clark, using the display for guidance. "Tilt it toward his back a little more. Yes, like that. Now, push it forward." 

Lex pushed and watched his progress on the display. He felt the obstruction and pushed harder. It went no further. Lex bit off a curse as he reached for the lead box, pulling it closer. Finally, he placed the small stone directly on Clark's back. Then the blade sliced through the barrier. 

Clark dropped flat on the bed and Lex quickly put the small stone away. Then he slowly removed the instrument. He winced when he saw the blood, even knowing that Clark would heal within a few seconds, he was still upset at causing even that small injury. 

"Lex Luthor, you should breed him now. The passage is primed for conception." 

"You make it sound so easy." 

"Lex, please! I need you!" 

Clark jumped from the bed and threw Lex onto it. He once more found himself being ridden. The fluid inside Clark flowed much like the moisture from a woman. Only Clark's control of his muscles gave Lex enough stimulation to reach climax. 

Clark scattered kisses over Lex's face. "I love you, Lex. Do you want this? I'm sorry I keep doing all these weird things to you." 

"Clark, I love you. Nothing, no matter how weird will change that. Are you ready to have my child, that is, if I can get you pregnant?" 

"I can't think of anything that would please me more." 

"Jor-El, do we need to be in any particular position to improve chances of conception?" 

"I have verified that your sperm has enough velocity to reach his eggs, your potency is high for humans. If your DNA is compatible with Kal-El's then you should have a child." 

"Thank you. Clark, would you mind if I do the driving this time?" 

"Woo hoo!" Clark floated up off Lex and then perched on the edge of the bed, presenting a most fetching image. 

Lex grinned as he rose and walked around the bed. Entering Clark roughly, Lex began to pound into his lover. He'd never dreamed that he would be knowingly trying to knock up his alien, male lover. 

Over the next three days, the two barely stopped for water or food. Lex fucked Clark until he was out of come, then rested and when he woke they went at it again. After the last time, Clark slipped into sleep and Lex soon joined him. They slept the clock around. 

When Lex woke, Clark was still curled into a ball, dark circles under his eyes. Lex stumbled into the bathroom to shower. When he emerged, he caught sight of himself in the mirror Clark had installed. 

"What the fuck? Jor-El what is this?" 

The display came on and he was scanned. "Your body seems to be having an allergic reaction to Clark's reproductive fluids." 

"I'm sorry, Lex." 

He turned to look at Clark's blushing face. "Ah, the little hassles of being an alien lover. It won't last long, you know that. How are you feeling? You still look tired." 

"I am but I want a shower and something to eat." 

Lex pulled his reeking lover close and kissed him. "I'll see about getting us some coffee and breakfast." 

Lex moved toward the door but was stopped by Jor-El's voice. "Kal-El, you have not conceived." 

Lex turned back in time to watch Clark crumple to the floor. He rushed to kneel next to him, wrapping him up in his arms. "It's okay, Clark." 

"I hoped it would work. I wanted this so badly, Lex." 

Lex ran his hand down along Clark's back. "Jor-El, when can we try again?" 

"Kal-El will enter estrus three times each solar cycle, now that he has reached maturity." 

"Next time we'll be prepared, Clark. I'll..." 

"You'll what, Lex? Fuck me harder? Look at you! You've lost weight, you have an ugly rash, and I've left so many bruises on you that you look as if someone kicked the shit out of you." 

"Clark, none of that matters. My body will heal, probably by the end of the day, we'll go see your mother for a few days and she'll put the weight back on me. I'll do research between now and the next time you're in pon farr." 

Clark almost managed a grin. "You are such a geek." 

"Yep, a geek with my very own alien. Now come on, get up, bathe, you really stink." 

"Hey, that's partly your fault." 

"Yeah, well it was more appealing before we slept and let it marinate." 

Lex rose and offered Clark his hand. He waited until his lover was in the shower, before heading for the small kitchen. By the time Clark joined him, he had coffee ready and was cracking eggs into a skillet. Clark steered him to the table and took over the cooking duties. 

Lex tried to distract Clark while they ate, having little success. Later when Clark slept Lex had a long talk with the AI about Kryptonian reproduction. He asked question after question, until he was sure that he could do research. He was determined to give Clark a child. 

* * *

Four months later Lex was in the middle of a board meeting when Superman flew into the room, his heat vision setting the papers on the desk on fire. There were loud gasps, exclamations and general panic. 

"You're going with me, Luthor." 

Lex had known it was coming soon and everything was prepared at the fortress. He issued orders to his assistant as Clark grabbed him up and threw him over a shoulder. Lex continued to talk as he was carried from the room. 

"Does this happen often?" one of the newer board members asked as one of the others used a fire extinguisher on the papers. 

"It's never happened before today." 

"So, how have they been hiding that?" 

Lex's assistant turned to look at her. "Hiding what?" 

"That Superman is fucking the richest man on the planet." 

"What makes you think Superman is doing the fucking? You don't know Lex very well, do you?" 

That last comment followed by a sharp intake of breath was the last thing Clark heard before he launched from the roof toward his fortress. Lex wobbled as he was dumped on his feet. Clark was a blur as he ripped off his costume. He came into focus kneeling on the edge of the bed. 

Lex quickly picked up the instrument and moved into position behind Clark. His movements were sure and he quickly had Clark opened for him. Ripping open his pants he didn't bother to do more than push them down a little. Gripping his cock tightly at the base he rammed into his lover. 

"Yes! Fuck me!" 

Lex didn't really need the instruction. He set a hard pace and all too soon was shooting inside Clark. He smiled as Clark whispered, "Good, need, make babies." 

"Babies? How about we start with one?" 

Clark was rocking back and forth against him. Lex reached underneath to grip Clark's cock and jack him off. 

Clark allowed him to undress before he was on him again. Lex relaxed back on the bed allowing Clark free rein to play as he wanted. Clark kissed and sucked, leaving new marks on Lex's chest and throat. Once Lex was hard again, Clark straddled him and began to move up and down rapidly. He threw his head back, whimpering as he moved harder. 

Lex gripped Clark's thighs, digging in, trying to slow him down a little. But the mating urge was too strong. Clark was focused on only one thing - getting pregnant - to do that he needed to get his lover's sperm. 

When Lex arched up under him, Clark howled, his ass flexing around Lex, milking him for every drop. Clark ignored his own dick; he bent to kiss Lex almost reverently. 

"Love you, Lex. Want you. Want your baby. Need you so much." 

Lex's hands smoothed over Clark's shoulders. Slow, gentle strokes, grounding his lover, telegraphing his love to him. Pulling Clark down so that they were touching full body, Lex whispered of his love for Clark of how he would love their baby. 

"Kal-El, you carry Lex Luthor's progeny. The mating has been successful. Felicitations." 

Clark shuddered against Lex. Lex was surprised to feel moisture against his shoulder. "Clark?" 

"I was so afraid it wouldn't work, Lex." 

"I know. But I'd have kept trying, you know?" 

"Yeah, you're a horny old goat." 

Lex suppressed the smile at Clark's teasing tone. "Old? I'll show you old." 

Clark chuckled and reached for the box by the bed, but Lex's hand covered his. That was one question he'd not thought to ask. "Jor-El will kryptonite hurt our child?" 

"It will cause no permanent damage to Kal-El's portion of the DNA but I am not sure of the human part." 

"I'm a mutant, remember? Just the same, we won't risk it, Clark." Clark nodded and pulled their joined hands back from the box. "That means no fighting mutants, or super villains with kryptonite weapons. The Justice League will just have to get along without you for the pregnancy." 

"You're so butch." Clark said as he fluttered his eyelashes. 

"Clark, I'm serious here. This is too important for you to take chances. I want your word." 

Clark pulled Lex closer and kissed him. "Lex, I already confided in Bruce that we were going to try for a child. He'll get the others to accept it. The ones who don't know about us are going to be more surprised to find out about you." 

"Guess they _will_ think it's weird that macho Superman is pregnant instead of him knocking up a human." 

"Pregnant." Clark rubbed his hand over his belly as if he could feel the child growing inside him already. 

Suddenly he was kissing Lex again, urgently almost violently. They rolled across the bed, kissing and groping. Finally, settling with Clark on his back and his legs high over Lex's shoulders. 

Lex moved slowly, shifting to make contact with Clark's dick as he stroked inside him. The two moved together with the rhythm of long time lovers, each knowing what was pleasing to the other man. 

Clark didn't let him draw it out. He arched against Lex, lifting them completely from the bed several times. He was desperate to come, knowing he'd conceived he wanted Lex all the more. 

Some small corner of his brain was still trying to be the normal that his Earth parents wanted for him. That part was amazed that Lex was so willing to deal with his freakiness. Then there was the part that was so turned on at the idea of reproducing he just wanted to give Lex as much pleasure as possible. 

"Lex, now! Come now!" 

Lex gasped as his body obeyed Clark and not his own wishes. He jerked hard against Clark as he pumped his semen deep into his lover. Clark sprayed on Lex's stomach as Lex froze above him. 

Lex rolled to the side and was asleep before Clark had managed to wipe him off a little. Clark smiled as he wrapped himself around Lex. 

Pregnant, knocked-up, with child, expecting, gestational, parturient, in a family way, were there others ways to say it? He'd have to ask Lex when he woke up. Clark slept as the AI kept watch and monitored the progress of the child. Their son would combine the best of them. He would lead this world to the stars. 

* * *

"Lex!" 

Lex jerked as he heard the bellow coming from the bedroom. Clark was not having an easy pregnancy. He'd never known what it was to feel ill; the alien was not coping well. 

Lex moved quickly toward their room and the adjoining bath. Clark was leaning against the wall, wiping at his mouth with one hand and rubbing his stomach with the other. Lex quickly filled a glass with water and then knelt next to Clark. 

"Afternoon sickness, Lex. Mom never said anything about that possibility." He sipped at the water afraid it would come back up as well. 

Lex ran a soothing hand over his bare shoulder. Clark had taken a leave of absence when his symptoms had begun interfering with work. He was having some of the same issues as a human woman and some that had to be Kryptonian in nature. 

For the last week he'd been unable to tolerate clothing. Lex had brought him everything from cotton to the finest silks but they all 'hurt' his skin. He was sleeping floating above the bed at night, and floating most of the day. 

Martha had understood when he'd explained why he didn't want her to visit for a while. Lex didn't mind his lover being naked all the time, even if it meant having the place cleaned on a rotating schedule so that the staff wouldn't see Clark. 

What was more difficult to deal with was the strange food concoctions his expecting spouse wanted. He was more than willing to get the requested foods for Clark, but then Clark wanted his companionship as he ate them. As a result, Lex was losing weight as Clark gained it. 

"I wish I could make it go away. I think we should stock the fortress with condoms. We don't need more than one child." 

Clark looked over at Lex and suddenly realized that the pregnancy was taking a toll on him as well. He really hoped that he'd get over this stage of the pregnancy soon. Reaching out he touched Lex's face, gently. 

"This isn't a picnic for you, either. I want you to go see Mom." 

"Go see your mother? Why?" 

"I want you to get some decent food, be able to eat without my diet turning you off." 

"Don't be silly, Clark. My place is with you." 

"Lex, I want you to do this. Besides, I want some of her chocolate chip cookies. If you call her before you leave she can have a big batch done for me when you get there." 

Clark looked so sincere that Lex let himself be convinced. Clark floated into the shower as Lex went to call for his helicopter. He was clean and moving toward the kitchen when Lex came to kiss him goodbye. 

"If you want anything besides cookies call her. I'll be back sometime after dinner." 

"Give her a big kiss for me." 

"I will. Clark, are you sure you wouldn't rather..." 

"Go before you anger the pregnant alien." 

Lex chuckled as he headed for the roof. He'd become so used to Clark taking them to the farm that he actually chafed at being inside a machine to get there. Martha was standing on the porch as he got out of the helicopter and he ran across the yard to her. 

"Hello, Martha." 

"Clark called." 

"What does he want besides cookies?" 

"He wants me to make you stay here tonight and get a good night's sleep." 

"Martha, I can't leave him alone overnight." 

"Lex, it's what he wants. He's a grown up boy, even if he does act like a four year old at times." 

"He's carrying my child." 

"Yes, and that decision was more his than yours. Lex, you look exhausted. You can't take care of your business and Clark when you are so worn down. Stay here tonight and let me mother _you_ for a change." 

She held out her arms and Lex went into them, accepting the comfort she had to offer him. 

"It hurts seeing him suffer any discomfort because of my actions." 

"Lex, you have to stop this. He wants a child with you. Once that baby is here you'll both forget all the problems. Now I want you to go upstairs and nap until dinner is ready." 

He nodded and kissed her cheek before heading for the stairs. In Clark's old room he found the bed made with fresh linens. Slipping out of everything except his boxer briefs. He pulled on Clark's old worn but clean sweatpants and crawled into the bed. He was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow. 

Martha checked on him an hour later and smiled to see him curled on his side, one hand tucked under his cheek. She backed out quietly, and went to call Clark. 

"Hi, Mom. I take it he listened to you." 

"He didn't want to incur the wrath of the mother-in-law. I'm planning his favorites for our dinner. And I'll ply him with warm muffins in the morning. Now tell me, do you want more than cookies in your care package?" 

"You're the best, Mom. A couple of muffins would be great. Maybe an apple pie." 

"Sure, sweetheart. I'm going to get off the phone now and get cooking. I love you." 

"Love you too, Mom." 

A few hours later Lex wandered down the stairs to find his mother-in-law working on a baby quilt. She smiled up at him as he rubbed his eyes like a child fighting to wake up. 

"Did I miss dinner?" 

"It'll only take a couple of minutes to warm up your plate." She put her sewing aside and rose to head for the kitchen. Lex followed her and dropped into a chair. 

"I can't believe that I slept all afternoon." 

"I can. You needed the rest." She opened the fridge to get out a bottle of wine she'd chilled for them. She held it out to him along with a corkscrew as she turned back to take his plate from the microwave. 

She cut herself a piece of pie and sat next to him at the table. He smiled at her as he cut into the tender pot roast on his plate. For a couple of minutes the only sound was the clink of silverware against china. When the plate was almost empty he looked up at her. 

"Sorry." 

"Don't be. Clark said that his eating habits are killing your appetite." 

"I could deal if it was the traditional pickles and ice cream but... Martha, he's eating peanut butter, sardines and wasabi on cheese crackers. And that's one of the better concoctions. I can't even tell you what he does to rib eye steak. And the sugar...he eats it directly from the bowl on the table...makes my teeth ache just saying it out loud." 

"At least he isn't eating dirt." 

"Do women do that?" 

"I've never known anyone to do it but I've heard that it happens. Feel free to come have dinner with me a couple of times a week until he gets over this." 

Lex yawned and then blushed. "I'm sorry, Martha." 

"Go back to bed, Lex. You can have your dessert with breakfast in the morning." 

"I need to call Clark. We always tell each other goodnight when we have to be apart." 

"Well, make it quick, young man." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

She watched as he wandered out of the room and back up the stairs. When she checked on him later he was fast asleep with his cell phone still in his hand. She pulled it from him carefully and placed a small kiss on his head. 

"Mom?" 

"Sleep, son." 

* * *

Clark met Lex at the door the next morning, dressed and smiling. "Look, Lex, I can get dressed again." 

"The naked part didn't bother me, Clark, but I know you'll be glad to get out of the house." 

"Not until after I have Mom's dessert. Then I'd like to go for a nice long flight." 

"Are you sure about that, Clark? You're starting to round out." 

"Do I look bad?" 

"Not to me. I love knowing that you're carrying my child. I just don't want anyone to catch you on film. We can go out tonight, new moon, enjoy the stars." 

Clark grinned at him and nodded. The two headed toward the kitchen. Lex was pleased to see normal bacon and eggs on the plate at the breakfast bar. He'd eaten with Martha before leaving Smallville, so Lex poured a cup of coffee and nibbled on a muffin as he watched Clark eat his breakfast and then devour a fourth of the apple pie. 

Lex was in his office working that afternoon when Clark waddled into the room. "Lex," he whined. Lex hit save on the document before turning to look at Clark. "Look at me, nothing fits anymore, except my sweats." 

Lex smiled at the sight of his lover standing there in a pair of jeans that wouldn't come together. His rounded tummy exposed above his boxers, which no longer pulled up to his waist. He looked adorable, even with the pouty face. 

"I told you that you should order some larger pants. Or you could take your mother up on her offer to shop for you." 

"Lex, I'm twenty-six, I don't need my mother to shop for me." 

"Well then, put on your great disguise, I'll wear a cap and some glasses and we'll go shopping." 

"Really? You'd do that with me?" 

"Don't sound so surprised." Lex rose from his seat and walked over to Clark. Slipping his hand into the opening in the jeans, he rubbed over the bulge of their child. His grin grew as the baby moved inside his father. 

Clark's hand joined his and they waited for their son to stop moving. "He always knows when it's your touch." 

"Clark, he's barely a person, there's no way he can know my hand from your mother's." 

"He knows his father. He moves harder when it's you. His actions are slower when my mom is touching me." 

"Okay, Clark, if you say so." Clark slipped an arm around Lex and pulled him closer, placing a sucking kiss on his head. 

"You leave a mark and you're in deep shit." 

"Oh, scary Luthor threats." 

The baby rolled over one more time and then went back to sleep. Lex kissed his lover, then turned him toward the bedroom. 

"Go get changed into sweats and we'll go shopping. If you're a good boy I'll even buy you ice cream." 

"With hot peppers and olives?" 

Lex whimpered at the thought. Clark grinned as he left the room. Lex took time to call his assistant with instructions for the afternoon before he went to change his clothes as well. 

They ended up in a discount store. Clark may have moved into a deluxe penthouse in the best part of Metropolis but he still wouldn't let Lex spend large amounts of money on clothing he'd only wear for a few months. 

Lex was trying for low profile when Clark asked from the hallway for him to bring in another size of jean. When Lex took them back, Clark pulled him into the fitting room. 

"Clark, what are you doing?" 

"I'm horny, you were gone last night." 

"Clark, we can do this when we get home." 

Clark had already dropped to his knees; Lex was amazed that he could do that so easily with the added weight. Lex's pants were opened and his dick freed. "I thought you said you were horny, is blowing me going to take care of that?" 

"You know how I love blowing you." 

That was the end of conversation for a while. Clark swallowed him whole and Lex bit down on his lip to stay silent. Clark slid one hand into his own boxers as he held on to the base of Lex's dick with his other hand. 

As Clark sucked expertly on Lex's large cock, he worked his own violently. Lex banged his head back against the wall, eyes rolled back in his head, baseball cap falling to the floor. He managed to keep in all but a few whimpers as Clark brought him to climax. 

When Clark let Lex's cock slip from his mouth, Lex opened his eyes and looked down as Clark jerked on his dick one last time and shot over his fist. Lex snapped his fingers and Clark grinned up at him raising his fist for Lex to savor. Clark's eyes sparkled as Lex licked his hand clean. 

Lex got a couple of weird looks as he exited the fitting room, but no one said anything. He took the items Clark had chosen and paid for them as Clark redressed in the fitting room. Neither of them noticed the man with a camera snapping shots of them as they exited the store holding hands. 

* * *

It was still o dark thirty when both phone lines rang the next morning. Clark grabbed his and winced when Lois immediately began to yell at him. Lex answered his to find his head of public relations on the line. 

"Smallville, if you're on leave of absence just because you're getting fat and want to suck off billionaires in fitting room, then you can get your ass back to work. I could use some help on this story I've been working on since you left." 

"Mr. Luthor, we have a problem. Someone has uploaded a video to the Internet that is alleged to be you in a compromising position in a discount store fitting room. They are claiming that it's you and Clark Kent." 

Clark wasn't sure if he was more distressed at Lois finding out about him 'getting fat' or the fact that, obviously, they had been outed and it was his fault. Lex sighed, he'd have preferred to handle the way the information got out, but now he just needed to deal with the fall out. 

"Lois, I'll have to call you back." Clark hung up the phone and turned it off. 

"Send the URL to my email, Jason. I'll get back to you as soon as I look at it." 

"Clark, why don't you start the coffee? I have a feeling we're going to need a lot today." 

"I'm sorry, Lex." 

"Don't apologize until we see how bad it is." Lex leaned toward Clark and kissed him briefly. 

He was watching himself come when Clark entered his office. "It's extremely hot watching you suck me, Clark. I think we need video cameras in our bedroom." 

"Lex, don't." Clark groaned as he carried the coffee cup to Lex's desk. 

"Well, we need to decide what to do about this." Lex sipped his coffee as he picked up his phone. It was answered before the first ring finished. 

"Mr. Luthor, I have my team coming in, we'll be ready as soon as you have a statement. I've already called the Website owner's vendor and informed them that they can expect to hear from your attorneys shortly." 

"Calm down, Jason. First order of business is for you to find out who else has this footage. I'll get my lawyer on having this pulled down. As for a statement, we'll wait until we find out how far it's gone." 

"Yes, Sir." Lex could tell he was puzzled. "Jason, I know you're wondering, do not repeat this but, the footage is real and it is of me. I hadn't planned to come out right now but I won't deny the truth. I just need to decide how much to reveal at this time, I have my partner to consider." 

"Sir, was... the site says that it's Clark Kent on the film with you." 

"Yes, and he has to decide how he wants to handle this as well." 

Lex ignored Clark's groan and he wrapped up his conversation with Jason. Then he hit the speed dial for his lawyer. He motioned for Clark to come around the desk. Rolling back a little he pulled Clark onto his lap. Clark nuzzled into Lex's neck as the sound of a phone ringing came from the speaker on the desk. 

Lex rubbed Clark's belly as a sleepy voice answered the phone. Lex gave him a brief run down of the situation and told him to call Lex back once he reached the office. He disconnected the phone. 

"What do you want to do, Clark? Does Clark Kent come out and I let the world think I like them a little plump? Or does the alien Superman announce to the world that he's gay and pregnant?" 

Clark's head lifted and he looked at Lex. "You're really leaving the decision to me?" 

"Why not? Either way I can start acting possessive in public. Lois might realize she doesn't stand a chance and stop drooling on Mr. Truth, Justice and the American Way." 

"God I hate that line, almost as much as that name she hung on me. Aren't you furious with me?" 

"Clark, I've never intended to keep us a secret forever. I've only done it this long because I didn't think you were ready to let people know. I'm used to people judging me and talking about me. Superman is a hero and might not be one if people know who he sleeps with." 

"Lex, you're more important to me than being a hero. Oh shit!" 

"What?" 

"I hope you get that off the net before someone my Mom knows sees it or before she does. Knowing we have sex and seeing us doing it are an entire world apart." 

"Clark, that will be my first priority. But it was hot to watch, want a replay?" 

Lex reached out and hit a couple of keys and the file he'd downloaded began to play again. Clark groaned. "God! I'm so fat!" 

Lex chuckled and sucked on Clark's throat. The file had finished when the phone rang. Clark left Lex to his damage control and went back to the kitchen. He was eating cereal when Lex came in to refill his coffee. 

"Well, everything is in the works. I estimate that our porn film will be taken down within the next hour. Some stills are going to show up in the Inquisitor but they won't show much, they don't want to have me after them. Now we just need to decide." 

"Decide?" 

"Does Clark Kent come out as the plump boy toy of billionaire Lex Luthor or does Superman become the pregnant lover of the human Lex Luthor?" 

"Oh, that decision. Would you hand me the phone?" 

Lex took the phone off the wall, held it out to Clark and then moved to the coffeepot. He knew what Clark had decided when he said in his best Superman voice, "Ms. Lane, this is Superman, I have an exclusive for you. Meet me on the roof of the building in an hour. Oh, and bring Jimmy you'll want pictures." 

Clark disconnected the phone and smiled as Lex brushed at his eyes mumbling about allergies. "Are you going with me, Lex?" 

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." 

Lex dressed carefully, knowing he'd end up on the front page. When Clark came out of the bathroom, Lex was glad that most super heroes wore spandex, nothing else would have stretched enough to cover him completely. Lex moved across the room rubbed his hand over Clark's stomach, smiling as their son moved inside. 

"Shall we go? Don't want to be late." 

"You're having entirely too much fun with this." 

"I've been waiting for years. Also, I admit to a certain desire to watch Lois' reaction to the news that she's never going to get to find out what the super dick is like." 

"Lex, she might want more than that." 

"I'm sure she does but finding out the obvious will make her forget the other things - for a while anyway." 

"What obvious?" 

"Well you are knocked up, that will tell her who bottoms." 

"Lex, that is so stereotypical. Gay couples aren't 100% top and bottom. I just happen to be the one who can get pregnant." 

"Clark, a depressingly large number of people see the world in absolutes. This is going to cause a lot of problems." 

"Do you want me to - I mean we don't have to go through with it - I can call her back and cancel and we can be fat Clark and Lex the chubby chaser." 

"Where did you hear that term?" 

"Some old movie I watched one night when you were in Hong Kong." 

"I really must moderate your habits better." Lex grinned as Clark stuck out his tongue. "I want you out, Clark. I want the world to know that you're mine. I'd prefer a complete outing, but I'll leave that to you." 

Clark found that he no longer wanted to hide. Continuing to hide would necessitate more lies, would make their son's life a lie from the beginning. Clark didn't want that for his child. He and Lex had both lived with many lies; they knew the pain of hiding from people they cared for. That was something he never wanted his son or any other children of theirs to have to do. 

"Don't let her hit me, okay?" 

"But I'd enjoy watching her scream when she broke her hand." 

"You're so mean. Come on let's go." 

Lex wrapped his arms around Clark's neck as they floated up and out the open balcony doors. In a short time, they were touching down on the roof of the Planet. Lois turned toward the sound of Superman's feet hitting the roof, her smile faltered, as Jimmy's camera began to click. 

Lex would ask for the one of Superman carefully placing him on his feet, years later Alex would bring the picture to his Dad and beg for the story of how the world learned that he was to be born. 

Lex smiled at Lois as she looked at him, he could almost see the gears whirling. "Clark Kent is Superman. Fuck! What have you done to him, Luthor?" 

Lex crossed his arms, shrugged and turned to look at his lover. 

"Ms. Lane, Lex has done nothing - well that's not - I mean..." 

"Shall I take this?" Lex asked him gently. 

Clark moved behind Lex and wrapped him arms around his waist, bending slightly he whispered, "It's harder than I thought." Lex stiffened and Clark realized his mistake. 

He raised his head and his voice was strong and steady. "Lex Luthor is my lover. He has been for many years. And I'm not getting fat, I'm carrying our first child." 

Jimmy's camera clicked again. Lois sputtered, "You're gay?" 

Lex would have chuckled at the incredible look on her face coupled with her total lack of anything better to ask. Then she said another stupid thing - well maybe not stupid but certainly not the best a reporter could do. "I thought you were male, are you female but look like a male human? Of all the people you could have picked to be with, you chose him?" 

Lex tightened up and Clark felt it. So he went into protective mode. "Lex became a part of my life on the day I arrived. We bonded in the cornfield where he was injured by my arrival. We've been a part of each other since that day. It just took a few years for us to find that out." 

"But you know what he is. How can you justify being with a man like him and being the great Superman, savior of mankind?" 

"First of all, Lois, I never intended to be Superman. It just sort of happened. Lex's press is greatly exaggerated. He is far from the villain you all want him to be." 

"He's Lionel Luthor's son!" 

"Yes, he is, and I'm an alien. For all you knew when I came on the scene, I was here to conquer the Earth. I could do that. Lex could ruin thousand of lives with the stroke of a pen. He doesn't do that and I don't conquer, because we balance each other. We've looked into the blackness inside, blackness that everyone carries, and we've continued to love each other. That keeps us both sane and all of you safe from our dark sides." 

Lex squeezed the hands at his waist and leaned back more comfortably into the embrace. At the same time he felt Clark had revealed quite enough of their personal business. 

"Ms. Lane, do you have any valid interview questions to ask? If not Clark and I can take this interview to Chloe Sullivan. I feel sure she will remember that she is doing an interview instead of acting like a jilted girlfriend." 

She flushed, actually flushed and Lex couldn't suppress the smile that time. She squared her shoulders and started to fire off questions. Lex fielded most of them; Clark's arms tightened on him each time Lex gave a slightly edited version of the truth. 

Lex ended the interview when he felt and heard Clark's stomach rumble. "You'll have to excuse us, Ms. Lane. Clark needs to eat and rest." 

She watched dumbfounded as they floated up into the air and turned toward LexCorp towers. "I guess we know who wears the pants." 

"I think he was acting like a concerned father-to-be. He just wants Clark to take care of himself." 

"You approve of this?" 

"I trust CK's judgement. You should too, after all the times he's saved your butt." 

Jimmy turned and stalked away from her. She stood for a long time and then pulled out her cell phone. The call was answered with a cheerful; "Kent Farms." 

"Mrs. Kent, this is Lois Lane." 

"Lois, I'll save you some time. I've known of my son's relationship for years. He and Lex are deeply in love and totally devoted to each other. I'm very excited at the prospect of being a grandmother. Beyond that I have no comment. How have you been, dear?" 

Lois realized she would be getting nowhere with Martha Kent. "Thank you, Mrs. Kent. I've been well. Maybe the next time you come to town we can have lunch." 

"That would be lovely, dear. I'll make sure to let you know when I plan to come in again." 

Lois disconnected the phone and walked toward the stairs. Perry yelled for her the minute she entered the newsroom. After a terse conversation, Lois wrote an article with none of the animosity she was feeling included. A picture of Lex and Superman standing side by side with the Planet globe behind them, the angle made it clear that Superman was rounding out quite nicely, was centered on the front page. 

When Clark looked at the picture over Lex's shoulder he groaned again about how fat he was. Lex pulled him down into his lap and kissed him until all Clark could focus on was another part of his anatomy. 

The lovemaking was slow and tender. And afterward they both slept soundly, that is until Clark entered the next phase of his pregnancy. Lex woke up to a bloated alien. Clark's skin was so tight, and he felt mushy when Lex pressed experimentally against the flesh. 

"Clark, wake up, I think we need to talk to Jor-El." 

Clark moaned and tried to roll toward his lover, hoping to snuggle in and get Lex to go back to sleep. His eyes popped open when he couldn't turn over. "Lex!" 

Lex immediately rose so that he could look down into Clark's frightened eyes. "Calm down, Clark." Lex scrambled up and circled the bed. Lex held out his hand and with his help Clark managed to sit up. 

"Sit still and I'll go get the communicator, Clark. Do you want anything?" 

"The bathroom." 

"I'll bring a bucket." 

"Lex, do you think this is normal?" 

"We'll have to ask Jor-El. Try to stay calm, I'll be back as quickly as possible." 

Lex entered his study, grabbed his cell phone and ordered the helicopter to go to Smallville. As he unlocked his safe he called Martha. Taking the remote communicator device from the safe he detoured to the kitchen and got a small bucket that he could hold in place for his husband to relieve himself. 

When he reached their room Clark was slowly ripping the top sheet to shreds. 

Silently, Lex took his lover's cock in hand and directed it into the bucket. He left Clark to call Jor-El as he emptied the bucket and took care of his own bladder. Hurrying back, he arrived just as the hologram of Jor-El took shape. 

"Father, what is happening to me?" Clark wailed as soon as the link was stabilized. 

"I'm not sure, Kal-El. Kryptonians do not bloat this way. Lex Luthor, is this a human thing?" 

"I'm not familiar with all the symptoms of pregnancy, so I don't know. I've sent for Martha, maybe she'll know what to do." 

Clark reached for Lex's hand, clutching him so tightly that the bones creaked. With his free hand he combed through Clark's messy hair. Clark soon placed his head on Lex's shoulder and dropped back into sleep. 

Martha found them still sitting that way when she arrived. She touched Lex lightly on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to look up at her. She smiled down at him and he suddenly felt like he was a small boy who knew that his mom could make anything better. 

"Hello, Martha, thanks for coming." 

"My boys need me, of course I came. Why don't you go and make us some tea and let me talk to Clark." 

Clark stirred, "Mom?" 

"Yes, baby. Let go of Lex so he can get up." 

Lex placed a kiss on Clark's head and then eased from the bed, shaking his hand to get the blood flowing again. Martha kissed Lex's cheek and then sat next to Clark on the bed. 

"I see you've been destroying the sheets again." 

Clark moaned as Lex answered. "I'm having my assistant buy sheets at a discount store now, in bulk." 

Clark groaned and hid his face against his mother as she and Lex exchanged grins. Lex detoured into the bathroom to shower quickly and from there to the kitchen to put on the kettle. 

Once they were alone, Martha coaxed Clark into looking at her. 

"He doesn't give a fig about torn sheets, Clark. You and this child are the only really important things in the world to him." 

"I know; I just wonder if he'll decide I'm not worth the strain, especially now that I've ruined his political chances." 

"You don't know that. The world is changing and now you've given many people reasons to look at the way homosexuality is viewed. Everything about your existence has made people have to rethink old opinions." 

"They'll never elect a gay man to the presidency." 

"I don't think that matters to him anymore. So, let's deal with the current issue, shall we?" 

Clark nodded and tried again to move but his center of gravity was off, and the swollen condition of his body made it impossible to move in his normal fashion. He groaned again and Martha caressed his head. 

"Honey, what did you eat yesterday?" 

Clark began to rattle off a list of items that would have filled an aisle at the grocery store. Each of them filled with salt. He'd come to the end of the list when Lex entered the room with the tea. 

"Thank you, Lex. Clark I want you to drink the tea while I check out the kitchen." 

"Martha, do you know what it is?" 

"High salt intake leading to massive water retention is my guess. I'm going to see what you have that might help. The tea is a start but we need to get as much fluid out of him as possible." 

"Should I go and buy some diuretics?" 

"Let's try and do this naturally, first." 

"Martha, have I told you what a wonderful mother-in-law you are?" 

"I think you may have mentioned it, once or twice." 

She left them and Clark reached for the tea, draining it quickly. "I'm hungry." 

"You'll just have to wait until your mother decides what you should have." 

"Meany." 

"Real mature, Kent." 

"Lex, come sit with me." 

Lex moved quickly to gather Clark close, as close as possible with him so swollen. He was becoming used to Clark's mood swings. He was being very tolerant of them because he could just imagine how he would feel if he were in Clark's position. Lex could feel the misery rolling off his lover. 

Martha entered the room in a few minutes with a tray. She placed it in front of Clark. In a small bowl there was fresh pineapple and melon pieces, next to that a large portion of cottage cheese. Clark looked at it mournfully then up at his mother. 

"I'm hungry." He wailed. 

"Clark, it can't be good for you to be this bloated. It isn't for human women. We need to flush out your system. I've sent the cook to get the foods that will help you drop the water." 

"Martha, what about..." 

"I'm ahead of you - the salty snacks and other foods that Clark shouldn't be eating right now are on the way to a food locker via the chauffeur and I intend to stay a few days to look after you boys." 

Lex grinned, as Clark groaned, there would be no end runs around the 'Mother' to eat forbidden foods. Clark frowned but he began to eat the fruit following each bite with a spoon of cottage cheese. 

"Martha, since you are here to look after him I need to phone the office and rearrange my day." 

"Lex, don't do that. Go to the office, Mom will call you if I need you." 

"Are you sure? What about getting out of bed for bathroom trips." Lex reminded him that he hadn't actually been out of the bed yet today. 

"I'll get Clay, the chauffeur to come help him when he needs to get up." Martha interjected. 

"Lex, I'm sure if I concentrate and move slowly I can get there alone." Clark was appalled at the idea of anyone else seeing him this way. 

Lex nodded reluctantly. He went into the large dressing room to change and by the time he exited Martha was gone and Clark was rolling around like a beached whale, trying to get out of bed. Lex moved quickly to his side. 

"Clark, let me bring you the pail again." 

"Lex, I need to get out of this bed, I think I leaked a little." 

Lex held out his hand, between the two of them, with Clark finally remembering that he could fly so he ought to be able to get up that way, they got him into the bathroom. Lex left him standing, braced against the wall in front of the toilet and went back to check the bed. There was a slight wet spot on the bed so Lex ripped off the sheets and went to get fresh ones. 

Martha found him in the linen closet. "Lex, is he up?" 

"Yes, I thought I'd change the bed while he is in the bathroom." 

"I'll take care of that, you check on him." 

Clark was standing where he'd left him, stream seemingly uninterrupted. "Clark, are you okay?" 

"Did my mom break up some secret pills in my food or something? I didn't think my bladder could hold this much." At the word much, the splash of urine stopped. 

"I think you ran out. Do you want a shower before you get back into the bed?" 

"Lex, you need to get to the office." 

"Clark, I need to be with you. You need me right now." 

"I need you always, but your business doesn't run itself." 

Clark looked at his lover shifting from foot to foot and suddenly realized the truth. Lex was feeling guilty again. And there may have been a touch of his obsession with not missing anything, not even the bad things. 

"Help me shower and then I want you out of here." 

Lex smiled and began to strip. He helped Clark bathe, got them dried off and redressed. The bed was neat and ready for him and Lex waited until Clark was comfortable under the sheet. He bent and kissed him. 

"Promise me you'll do what your mother says." 

"You are such a mother hen yourself. Go to work. I'll behave, scout's honor." 

Lex shook his head but rose to leave. "Lex, ask her if I can have some ice cream." 

"Don't push it, Farmboy." 

Clark grinned and blew Lex a kiss. Lex found Martha on the sofa in the den, music playing softly as she knitted. 

"More booties, Martha?" 

"These aren't for your baby. Pete's sister is having another baby. Does he feel better now that he's bathed and has a clean bed?" 

"Yes. Thank you again for dropping everything and running to our rescue." 

"Lex, this is how family acts. Now go and take care of business. Clark will be fine and I'll call if we need you." 

"He wants ice cream." 

"He'll take sorbet and be happy with it. I assume you'll eat what I feed him tonight?" 

"Of course. What are we having?" 

"Lean chicken, fresh fruit, and green vegetables." 

"Sounds great. I'll be back by five." 

"Have a good day, dear." 

* * *

Lex was so caught up in his work that Clark called to ask if he was coming home for dinner. The guilt was immediate as he began to shut down his computer. "Sorry, Clark. Tell Martha I'll be right up." 

He hurried to the private elevator that took him up to their penthouse. The doors opened to reveal Clark with a drink in one hand for him and a pair of slippers in the other. Lex noted that the swelling had decreased quite a bit, but Clark was still puffy. 

"Ah, the little woman." 

Clark gave him a big grin and simpered. "The _little_ woman is hungry, now get your ass in to the dinning room." 

Lex took his drink and sipped as he toed off his expensive loafers to step into the slippers that were dropped in front of him. Holding hands, they headed for the dinning room. Martha was just coming from the kitchen with a platter of grilled chicken breasts. Lex shot a glare at Clark. 

"Farmboy, that wasn't nice." 

"Clark!" 

Clark gave his mother a sheepish grin and shrugged. "I was hungry and I knew you'd make us wait for him." 

"Telling me that I was running late and that it was almost ready would have worked." 

"Only because Mom is here. You keep me waiting all the time." 

Lex's fake frown dropped from his face. "I'm sorry, Clark. You don't need to wait dinner for me." 

"I want to eat dinner with you at night. I don't mind the other meals without you but dinner was always family time." 

Lex suddenly realized how important the tradition was to Clark. He made a silent vow to work on getting home for dinner each evening. The meal was pleasant with lots of conversation about Smallville and Martha's latest book club selection. 

After dinner, the three of them settled in the media room to watch a new DVD that had arrived that day. Clark was soon whining about not being allowed popcorn. Lex cuddled him and rubbed his hands over the rounded belly in an attempt to distract him. 

When the movie ended Martha kissed them both goodnight and headed for the far side of the penthouse where a room had been designed with her in mind. Lex coaxed his lover into their room and got Clark settled on the bed as he finished the memo he'd been working on when Clark called him. 

Clark was fast asleep when Lex crawled into the bed next to him. Lex wrapped around him and went right to sleep. Only to be awakened a few hours later when Clark lost control and flooded the bed. 

"Clark, wake up. We need to..." 

"Lex? Fuck!" 

Clark bounced up from the bed and slammed into the wall. He was back to the size he'd been before the bloating and his center of gravity was gone again. Martha's worried voice floated to them. 

Lex jumped from the bed to help Clark rise from the floor. Martha tapped lightly at the door. "Come in, Martha." 

She entered to find her boys holding on to each other both soaked and their boxers clinging to their hips. "I think you two will need to sleep somewhere else for the rest of the night. Clark, are you feeling any pain?" 

"No, Mom, why?" 

"I just want to be sure your water didn't break." 

"I don't think so." Clark looked down focusing on his stomach as his son decided to kick. "No, he's not ready yet. Lex, I'm sorry for..." 

"Clark, we're in this together. You don't need to apologize for anything. I'm just glad your mother's idea worked." 

"I suggest that you both shower and then try to get some sleep." 

They nodded and headed for the bathroom. When they finished and came out, the bed had been stripped and one look told Lex that they would need a new mattress. Clark blushed but was silent as they made their way to one of the guestrooms. Lex's last thought as he dropped off to sleep was that it was a damn good thing that they enjoyed sleeping close, a queen size bed just wasn't enough room for two tall men, especially when one of them was pregnant. 

* * *

Clark seemed to settle after that and for the next couple of months the only problems they had came from all the paparazzi. Clark couldn't leave the house without a new picture of the 'pregnant alien' showing up somewhere. Lex was barely mentioned by most of the press. 

Lois had stepped up her campaign to find Lex guilty of anything. She was still steaming that she'd lost her chance at the super dick, or so Lex told Clark whenever her name came up. 

Lex seemed to be taking it all in stride until the night a story implying incest between Lionel and Lex and Lex and Lucas was printed in the Inquisitor that he traced back to her. When he finished the call he threw his cell phone against the wall and followed that with the glass he'd been drinking from. 

Clark hurried into the room to find Lex banging his fists against his desk as he called Lois every name he could think of and then began to curse in every foreign language he knew. 

Clark took hold of his hands to keep him from breaking them and simply waited for him to run down. It took a while for Lex to run out of curse words and air. Kissing him gently, Clark pulled back and asked. 

"Okay, what's wrong?" 

"Your 'former partner', that's what's wrong. She's behind this story." Lex pulled a bruised hand from Clark's and pointed to the article that had set him off. 

Clark picked it up and read it quickly. "How do you know she's behind it?" 

"The publisher himself told me that the information was given to him by a woman he recognized, in spite of her wearing a blond wig, as Lois." 

"He had no doubts?" 

"None." 

Suddenly, Lex was looking at an empty spot where his lover had been standing. Lois swung around in shock as her balcony doors were ripped from the hinges and thrown across the street to land on the rooftop of the neighbor building. 

"Superman, what's the matter with you?" 

"This is what's the matter with me!" His voice roared out in a way she'd never heard before, as he threw the paper at her. 

Lois pretended to read the headline and then she looked up at him. "Why are you coming to me about this? Shouldn't you be talking to the editor of this rag?" 

"Listen to me, Lois. This ends now. Lex is my husband in all but the eyes of the narrow minded, homophobic idiots who think being gay is a choice. This is our child I carry and I pray he will help make this planet a better place. You need to get used to it, and you need to stop persecuting Lex. I will never leave him. I couldn't even if he were the devil himself." 

"Clark..." 

"You will be barred from any future LexCorp press conferences, any charity events sponsored by them and you had best be careful in all situations, Superman will not answer any cries for help from you." 

He turned to leave and she grabbed his arm. He shrugged her off and stepped through the doorframe. 

"Just wait he'll betray you one day, and I won't be around to pick up the pieces." 

"He was right about you, I just wanted to believe that you were better than that." 

He launched from the balcony, turning off his hearing as she screamed behind him. Lex was waiting as he landed, without a word he pulled Clark into his arms and held him close. 

"I really thought she was my friend, Lex." 

"I know. Come inside." 

"I told her that she'd be banned from anything having to do with LexCorp." 

Lex snorted. "The bitch is lucky I'm letting her keep her job." 

"How did I work with someone like that? I don't even want her to see the baby." 

Lex mentally reassessed his opinion on letting her keep her job. She'd obviously upset Clark far beyond anything that had happened in some time. If Clark had any doubts about their son being safe around her then it would be better if she weren't even in Metropolis. 

"I can get her fired, get her a job offer in Gothan. You know if we tell Bruce of our concerns he will offer her a spot there." 

"It's probably just my hormones talking. Don't do anything right now. Let's wait and see if she backs off now." 

Lex nodded even though he didn't for a minute think that she would. She was too determined to prove that he was evil incarnate. She just didn't understand that sometimes evil got lucky, and finds love before the dark overtakes the dawn. 

He pulled Clark down the hallway to their bedroom. Lex understood that sometimes a pregnant alien just needed to get laid. Clark's advanced condition made it difficult to be as athletic as they had been in the past. So Lex curled around him as he lay on his side with a pillow to help support the baby's weight. 

He was pumping steadily into Clark, both of them speaking in tongues; the climax hit him like a freight train. They were lying still joined when Lex felt Clark contract around him. 

"Lex..." one word and then the bed was soaked again. Lex knew instantly that this was not an accident. Clark's water had broken. Time to be a father. By god if this was too early and the baby had problems because of it he would kill Lois with his bare hands. 

"I'll call Martha, Can you go get yourself cleaned up a little while I change the bed?" 

"Yes, Lex, what if..." Clark couldn't bring himself to even say the words. 

Lex cupped his face and kissed him. "He'll be fine. I'll get Jor-El on the phone too." 

Pulling out of his lover, he rose and then helped Clark out of the now soaked bed. He was glad he'd put a waterproof cover over the new mattress. Clark would have been distressed to ruin another one. 

He waited until Clark entered the bathroom to begin stripping the sheets with one hand as he used the other to made arrangements for Martha to be picked up. Bed stripped, arrangements made, clean sheets and then he went to find Clark huddled under the water in the shower. 

"Clark!" 

"Lex, something is wrong. I just know it." 

"Hush, it's going to be fine. You're just nervous like anyone the first time." 

Lex kissed him gently and helped him to his feet. He hurried to rinse off as he watched Clark dry his body with a fluffy towel. He took care of getting himself dried off and followed Clark into their bedroom. Once he had Clark settled in the bed with a clean sheet across his lap, he got dressed in soft sweats and then he went to get the communicator. 

Lex crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Clark as the communicator contacted the AI. As soon as the hologram appeared Clark expressed his fear. 

"Father, my water has broken. Should I be having my child so soon?" 

"It is early, Kal-El. Has something happened to injure you in some way?" 

Lex began to fume, if their child died Lois wouldn't be able to find a hiding place anywhere on the Earth. 

"Not physically. Could it be a result of emotional stress?" 

"What have you done, Lex Luthor?" 

"He's done nothing father. Someone I thought was my friend did something cruel to him. When I tried to talk to her she couldn't see that she was wrong." 

"Who has done this thing? Lex Luthor you must protect your husband and child." 

"I try, but he won't let me kill her." 

"Lex!" 

"Should the child die, the woman must be punished." Jor-El's voice was firm as he made his proclamation. 

Clark gasped as the first contraction hit him. "Shut down the link, Lex, please." 

Lex reached out and clicked the switch, giving them privacy once more. 

"Clark, your mother will be here soon. Would it be okay if I made some phone calls from my study when she got here?" 

"You aren't leaving me to do this alone." 

"Just a few minutes." 

"Use your cell phone and do it here." 

"I don't want to bore you..." 

"Give it up, Lex. You haven't been able to tell me a convincing lie in years. You are not going to have Lois killed." 

"I have no..." 

"Lex!!" 

Clark screamed as a pain shot through him. Lex got onto his knees beside Clark and grabbed his face. 

"Look at me, Clark! Deep breath - good, now out through your mouth but don't freeze anything. Pant. That's it. Easy. Easy, baby." 

Clark followed instructions and soon the pain was gone. Lex continued to kneel next to him, keeping one hand on his face, dropping his other hand to rub gently over Clark's stomach. 

"Clark, since he's early, you should make sure he's head down." 

Clark looked scared but then he looked down at his stomach. "Lex, his feet are down. What are we going to do?" 

"I've been reading up on everything that could go wrong. I know what I need to do; you can help guide me with your x-ray vision. I'm going to go wash and get what I need." 

"Lex, I'm scared. I want him so much, we can't lose him." 

"I know. Try to stay calm. We're going to get through this, our child is going to be fine." 

Lex moved quickly into the bathroom, keeping his emotions tightly in check. Now was not the time to let his fear show. He pulled off his shirt and quickly washed his hands and forearms. Then he took the betadine he'd bought a few weeks before and poured it over both hands. He let the excess drip from his hands into the sink. 

The latex gloves went up to his elbows. And the new tube of KY was already out by the bed. He entered the room to find Clark once more ripping a sheet to shreds. 

"Clark, I need you to lie down flat and pull your legs up as high as you can." Clark complied quickly. 

"Will you squeeze some of the KY onto my hand?" Again Clark did as asked managing to squirt the entire tube onto Lex's hand. 

"Easy, Clark. We're going to get this done." 

Lex knelt between Clark's legs. He used his left hand to begin and found Clark looser than normal. Slowly he worked his hand up inside his lover, thankful for alien anatomy, he was sure that if Clark were a human female he'd never be able to open her this way to turn the child. 

"Clark, I need you to guide me." Lex slid his hand over the baby, damn he felt so tiny, the other he placed on Clark's stomach for leverage. Lex called upon every god he'd ever heard of as Clark gave him instructions and he got the child repositioned. 

As he slipped his hand out, Clark's body tightened again, but not as much as before. Clark screamed as another contraction hit, his arm flailed out and Lex went sailing across the room. Only the fact that he'd lived with Clark so long saved him from injury. He tucked in and rolled like a gymnast, hitting the wall with a loud thump, but only receiving a few bruises. 

Climbing to his feet he peeled off the gloves and put them in the trash container in the bathroom. "Lex!" 

He ran back, finding Clark mangling the stainless steel headboard of the bed. "Clark, we're never doing this again." 

"Lex, I don't want him to be an only child." 

"Then we spend the last month of any future pregnancies at the fortress." 

Lex would have talked about anything at that moment to distract Clark. He wanted to cry, seeing Clark in pain, hurt Lex so much. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed back Clark's sweaty hair. It was longer than normal; pregnancy seemed to make it grow faster. He bent to kiss Clark and got a feeble smile when he pulled back. 

"We're going to be fine, Lex. You'll keep us both safe, whether Jor-El believes it or not." 

"As long as you believe in me, Clark. That's all that matters." 

"We all believe in you, Lex." Martha's voice came from the doorway. 

"Mom!" she hurried across the room to sit on the other side of the bed. Clark reached for her and Lex smiled as they shared a hug. 

"Lex, I think Clark needs something to keep his hands busy, or did you have Mercy stock up on cheap sheets?" 

"If you'll sit with him I'll get him a nice rubber ball to grip." 

"Lex..." 

"I'm not making any calls. Don't worry." 

Martha watched as her bare chested son-in-law left the room. "Clark, what is going on?" 

"Lois gave a misleading story to the Inquisitor." 

Martha nodded, "Yes, I saw it." 

"What a piece of bull...it is." He blushed at almost saying shit in front of his mom. 

"Yes, I know." She tried to soothe her son. 

"Well, when he found out that she gave them the story I went to see her. She was hateful, said such mean things about him. I told her she wouldn't be allowed at any of LexCorp events in the future and that Superman would no longer 'hear' her. Then I came home and not long after that my water broke." 

"Then we're going to have a baby soon." 

"It's too early, Mom. Lex had to turn him around, he wasn't head down. I'm so afraid he won't be able to breathe well. Mom, we might lose him and if we do Lex will blame Lois." 

"So, you were afraid he'd send one of the girls to 'talk' to Lois." 

"Yeah. Now would be the ideal time, I couldn't help her if I wanted to." 

"Clark, I have no doubt he would kill to protect you or your child but he won't kill her. He'll ruin her, but he'll leave her alive to suffer." 

"In my heart I know that. He'll be as lost as I am if we lose this baby." 

"That's not going to happen. We'll get through this." 

Before he could answer Lex came back with a new tube of tennis balls. He pressed one into Clark's hand as they waited for the next contraction to hit. Clark labored through the night. At times he was quiet, biting his lip through the pain, other times he screamed and ripped the tennis balls to pieces. 

Lex bathed his face as he sweated; Martha spoke softly to him and offered words of encouragement. They left him only to go to the bathroom. Lex had long since brought in a bucket filled with ice and bottles of water. He fed Clark small ice chips to help keep his throat moist. 

The sun was just peeking into the room when Clark arched with his last contraction and the baby finally entered the world. Martha was ready with a clean towel and she began to clear out his mouth as Lex cut the cord. Martha moved away from the bed as she continued to wipe off the child. 

He was so tiny she felt that he probably only weighed around four pounds. Lex wouldn't have to kill Lois if this precious boy died; Martha would rip her apart herself. 

"Mom! What's wrong? Shouldn't he be crying?" 

"Give him a minute, sweetheart. He's barely here." 

Lex was busy dealing with the afterbirth but his expression was grim. Martha turned her back to them and bent to push air into the baby's lungs. Once, twice, three times she blew air into the small mouth. She gasped with relief when he took a breath on his own. Then another, he didn't cry but she could see his small chest rising and falling. 

"Martha!" 

Lex was half off the bed when she turned back to them. "He's breathing." 

She carried him back to the bed and placed him in his father's arms. Lex turned with him so that Clark could touch him as well. 

"He's so tiny. Please, Lex, don't let him die." 

"Martha, call Mercy and have her bring over the doctor I spoke with her about. Tell her to make sure he doesn't contact anyone before they get here." 

Martha nodded and hurried from the room. After she spoke with Mercy she put on a pot of coffee. Then she sat and had a good cry. 

Lex had stretched out on the bed next to Clark, their son held gently between them, both cradling him with their fingers entwined. They counted fingers and toes. Placed soft kisses on the small head, and then shared a kiss over his head. 

He was here and he was breathing on his own. Lois would live, one more day at least. 

* * *

By the time Mercy arrived with the doctor, Clark had fallen to sleep. Martha led the doctor into the room to find Lex cradling his son and watching over his lover. When he saw him he rose carefully and carried the baby across the room. 

He spoke softly to Martha. "Will you stay with Clark in case he wakes? I set up all the equipment for the doctor to use in the den. We'll be there if he wakes and wants to join us." 

"Of course, Lex." 

Martha moved past him to sit at her son's side as Lex led the doctor to the den. "Mr. Luthor, I'm not accustomed to being shanghaied from my office." 

"Doctor, you'll receive more than ample compensation, I assure you. This was something that couldn't be done at your office." 

The doctor stopped short as they entered a room with as much equipment as a neonatal unit at a hospital. 

"What is this?" 

"This is where you will examine my son and do anything for him that needs to be done." 

Lex placed the baby on an exam table and then took the device that would link him to Jor-El from his pocket. 

"Mr. Luthor, the whole world knows that Superman was carrying your child. This could have been done in my office or any hospital." 

"No, Doctor, you're wrong about that. The baby is early, we have no clue if he will have any of his father's powers and there are too many people out there who would love to kidnap him or try to kill him. Until things are more stable he won't be leaving this penthouse." 

The doctor looked startled, as if the thought of anyone wanting to harm Superman's child had never occurred to him. 

He moved to the child's side, unwrapping him, he did his first normal visual once over. "Seems to have all the requisite equipment. Much smaller than I'd like. Do you know how early he is by Kryptonian standards? How long was Superman pregnant?" 

"Clark, got pregnant in late November. Jor-El, how long do Kryptonians carry a child?" 

The doctor looked up from his patient to see the hologram that had appeared next to the wall. "Kal-El should have held the child for at least three more of your Earth months." 

"May I talk to him? Will he answer?" the doctor asked. 

"Jor-El, please give the doctor your assistance." 

Lex stood to the side and watched as his son was checked over with the doctor asking questions and Jor-El answering them. Finally, he turned to Lex. 

"Mr. Luthor, I won't lie to you." 

"Good. What are his chances?" 

"He's far too small by any standards. He's breathing fine at the moment but I'm afraid that might change. I want to put him in the incubator and he needs constant monitoring. I would suggest a nurse round the clock and I will come by twice a day." 

"Doctor, there was some difficulty with him starting to breathe, do you..." 

Lex couldn't say the words, the fear behind them too great. 

"I don't believe he's sustained any long term impairment. He seems to have normal reactions for a preemie. We'll have to wait and see. Should I call for nursing staff?" 

"No, I've already researched that. I'll have Mercy go for the ones I've chosen. I'd like you to stay until she comes back with them." 

"Yes, of course. Mr. Luthor, might I ask - Why me?" 

"Because you have the best success rate of any pediatrician in Metropolis, an impeccable background and I overheard you in a restaurant saying that you thought it was amazing for a male alien to have a child and that all men should get a chance to carry a baby." 

"I see. Thank you, this is an honor. Have you chosen name?" 

"Yes, although he may hate us for it one day. He's Alexander Clark Kent Luthor." 

The doctor smiled, lifted Alexander to carry him over to the incubator. As Lex left to talk to Mercy he heard him say. "Such a big name for a small boy. We'll just have to make sure that you grow big and strong enough to carry it." 

Lex sent Mercy out on her mission then checked in with Martha and Clark. She rose quickly, concern showing on her face. 

"He's okay, Martha. The doctor said he reacts like normal preemies. He's putting him into the incubator and Mercy went to get the nurses I hired. Has Clark stirred?" 

"No, sweetheart. I think it took a lot out of him emotionally as well as physically." 

"Would you go in with the doctor and Alex? I'd like to hold my husband for a while." 

"Certainly. Try to get a little sleep if you can." 

He nodded; not really believing he'd sleep. He was too strung out on the fear for his son. He crawled into the bed next to Clark, who immediately rolled toward him grasping at him the way he always did. His lover slobbered on Lex' shoulder and that was the last thing he knew for some time. 

They woke to Martha's gentle touch and soft voice. "Boys, someone is hungry. Clark are you producing milk or should I prepare some of the formula I found in the kitchen?" 

Clark was up like a shot, forgetting his naked state; he scanned the penthouse with his x-ray vision and then disappeared toward the den. By the time Lex and Martha got there the nurse was ogling Clark and he had his son pressed to his nipple. 

Lex moved quickly to wrap the robe around Clark's middle, then guided him back to the rocker that Martha had been using all afternoon. Glancing at the nurse, Lex spoke. 

"You may take a break, we'll call you if we need you." 

She nodded and left the room. Martha looked for a sign that Lex wanted her to leave as well but he reached for her hand and pulled her over to the small stool that was next to the chair. 

Clark looked up at Lex and he saw the tears shining in his lover's eyes. "He's so small, Lex. So fragile." 

"He'll grow. One day he'll be every bit as big and strong as his father." 

"I'll settle for him being as beautiful as his other father." 

"Any reason he can't be both?" Martha asked as she touched her son's hand where it cradled her grandson. 

Lex grinned at her. "I like the way your mother thinks, Clark." 

They fell silent until the baby started to fuss. "You probably need to move him to the other side, Clark." Martha instructed gently. 

Clark started to shift but the baby clung to his nipple. Martha reached out and slid her fingers along the baby's cheeks to force him to release. Lex watched closely, in case he should need to help, knowing that Clark would be afraid of hurting the baby. Alex yelled until he felt the other nipple press against his lips. 

Lex grinned as Clark jumped when the small mouth latched on. As sensitive as Clark's nipples were, he wasn't surprised at the reaction. The three sat quietly until Alex let go with a loud slurp and promptly went to sleep. 

Clark allowed Lex to take the baby watching as he kissed his son on the way back to the incubator. He settled Alex inside; standing and watching him sleep, counting each rise and fall of the small chest. 

"You two need to eat. Clark, get dressed and stop giving the baby's nurse a free peek. I'm going to the kitchen to check on dinner." 

"Is it that late?" 

"Almost, I didn't have the heart to wake you until the baby needed you." 

She left and Clark stood to pull the robe on properly. He then hugged Lex from behind. 

"What does it feel like?" 

"Huh?" Clark asked. 

"Being able to feed a baby." 

"Oh - it is a little uncomfortable when he first latches on, then it just feels warm, right somehow. I'm glad I can produce milk for him. That's better than bottle feeding, all the books say so." 

"How many books did you read?" 

"The entire inventory of baby books on Amazon.com." 

Lex chuckled, turning his head to kiss Clark's cheek. "Get dressed, I'm really hungry." 

"Are you going to the dinner table in your sleep pants?" 

"I'll be along as soon as the nurse comes back." 

Clark sucked lightly at the small bump on the back of Lex's head. Then he turned and walked to the door, looking back to see Lex bend down and speak softly to the baby. Lex presented a hard front to the world but behind closed doors he was a softy, at least with his family. 

Over the next week, Lex barely left the house. Only an extreme emergency with one of his subsidiaries got him out for a press conference. Once he'd made his statement, ordered clean up and arranged for additional medical personnel he hurried home to his family. 

Clark was feeding the baby when he got home and he dropped down on the sofa next to him. Clark smiled as Lex rubbed the baby's back, and kissed his head. 

"Relegated to second place already." He teased. 

"I seem to remember being left mid-kiss when the heir apparent yelled for his breakfast earlier." 

Clark chuckled. "I think we'll both be in second place for a while. I watched the conference. You looked handsome, sincere and concerned. I expected Lois to attempt to crash." 

"She did. Mercy was a little overzealous. I'm afraid Lois may be bruised." 

"Mercy isn't in trouble is she?" 

"Lois threw the first punch. I called Perry and made sure he knew she is persona non grata, at any LexCorp function. He wasn't happy but since I told him he could send any other reporter he chose, he calmed down." 

Clark changed the subject. "The doctor was here earlier. He said Alex's lungs are functioning better every day. He should be able to sleep in his crib by next week and we can get all this equipment out of here." 

Lex leaned over to kiss his husband and then placed another kiss on his son's small head. The next week passed quietly. Alex got bigger every day, his lungs stronger. Clark found that his son turned toward sunlight much like a plant, so he began sitting on the balcony with him for hours at a time, both of them soaking up the energy the sun gave them. 

On the day Alex was three weeks old the doctor told them it was okay to move him to his crib. His lungs were clear; breathing normal and his weight was up to almost seven pounds. 

"He's doing wonderfully. I expect to see him less than any of my other patients." 

"Thank you, Doctor, for all the time you've given us." 

"Mr. Kent, I've been well paid, but I would have cared for this little guy for free." 

"I don't expect..." 

"Mr. Luthor, I know that. I guess I'm trying to tell you that it's been a pleasure meeting you both. Being here in your home, I see the way you feel about each other. I've never had a more caring pair of parents. To be honest I was afraid he wouldn't make it and I could see how that would devastate you both. I'm glad he's a tough little boy." 

Lex ducked his head and reached down to pick up his son from the table where the doctor had examined him. Clark reached out to shake the doctor's hand. 

"If there is ever anything I can do for you...as Clark or as Superman." 

"I did want to put in a pool this summer, think Superman might take care of that for me?" 

"I'm sure he would love to do that for you." 

The doctor nodded and turned to leave. Lex spoke behind him. "Thank you for looking after my son." 

"You're welcome, Mr. Luthor." 

Clark pulled Lex and Alex into his arms. And kissed away the tears that continued to fall from Lex's eyes. 

"I think next time we should have a girl." 

"Clark, I don't think..." 

"You will." 

* * *

Lex watched as Alex came careening down the Kent's drive on his bike. He was six and felt indestructible, which was almost true. He could be injured in extreme circumstances, but the injuries healed rapidly, like his human father. Being born on a planet with a yellow sun and being allowed to worship that sun naked quite often, he'd begun to develop like his alien father early in life. 

Lex turned to smile at three-year-old Lara as she played with her dolls at the small table on the corner of the porch. He could smell pies baking in the kitchen and the quiet sound of Martha humming as she worked. 

Clark had gone off to help with an Earthquake in Asia, so Lex had brought the children out to visit grandma for the day. He was dozing as a draft of air blew across him and then he was airborne. Fumbling out his cell phone he called Martha. 

"Kent Farms." 

"Martha, I'm being kidnapped by your son. Will you baby-sit?" 

"Of course, Dear." Martha had long since adapted to the pon farr aspects of her son. 

The connection was severed as Clark carried him too far away for a signal. The touchdown at the Fortress was smooth in spite of Clark's need. Lex shivered as he was stripped and then he moved closer to where Clark was kneeling waiting to be opened. 

Lex had become expert at using the rock then sliding in the instrument and opening his husband. Clark barely had time to whimper in need before Lex was buried inside him. The first time was fast and rough, the second was a little slower and Lex just held on as Clark took them airborne again. The third was slower, Clark straddling Lex as he worked himself up and down. 

After that they napped. Lex woke to Clark slicking him up once more. "Marathon, huh?" 

"No, you already knocked me up, I'm just still horny for you." 

Lex grinned as Clark positioned himself. The heat of his lover surrounded him slowly. Reaching out he gripped Clark's thighs as he arched up under him. The two rocked slow and easy against each other. Clark managed to get Lex as deep into his body as possible. 

The two were covered with sweat and muscles were beginning to strain. Clark bent to kiss Lex, their tongues igniting even more heat as they sucked and bit at each other. Clark began to whimper into Lex's mouth as Lex tugged hard on his lower lip. 

"Lex, please!" 

Lex reached between them and gripped Clark's dick. He stroked it slowly as Clark jerked and heaved above him. The whine rose in pitch as Lex made him wait for it. Lex watched Clark's face as he closed his eyes tightly. A small grin adorned Lex's swollen red lips. He knew Clark was close to losing control of his heat vision. 

Pulling harder and faster, Lex bucked up against Clark. The heat of Clark's come splashed onto his body and he used the head of the large cock to rub the come into his skin. Clark sagged, his chest still heaving as he sucked in air. 

Lex grinned and pumped up a few more times and shot inside Clark once more. Clark moaned, as his dick became too sensitive. Lex released it and waited for Clark to move. He enjoyed the aftershocks as Clark's ass continued to flex around him. 

Finally, Clark pulled up and off falling onto the bed next to Lex. When their skin began to cool too much, Clark pulled the blanket up. They should get back to the children but he was just a little too tired. 

The two fell asleep holding tightly to each other. 

* * *

Martha smiled as her grandchildren ate the homemade ice cream. She hoped Clark and Lex would come back with good news. She was looking forward to having her whole table surrounded with grandchildren. 

Far away the AI hummed as it monitored the offspring growing in Kal-El's womb, twins this time. His son may not want to conquer the planet but the offspring of Lex Luthor might decide to do it one day. 

The two men slept on unaware of the plotting of a machine. 

The end? 


End file.
